A Guardian Of Hope's Past Life?
by XHetalianHeroX
Summary: Jack Frost and Bunnymund has always had their differences. When Jack breaks Bunny's enchanted boomerang and goes to find someone who could help him, he ends up going to Father Time's Clock Tower for help. Father Time says to fix the boomerang, Jack and North must go back to the past... Bunnymund's past to understand why the boomerang means so much. (DO NOT OWN, JackRabbit )
1. Chapter 1: PMSing Much Cotton Tail?

**_(( DISCLAIMER! I have NO IDEA how this website works but I'm going to give it a shot! I'm making a Bunnymund cosplay soon and it got me thinking. We know Jack's past life, why don't I make a back story for my favorite character? This is a Rise Of The Guardians FanFiction. !I don't own anything! This also includes some Jack Frost X Bunnymund just because that pairing is fucking awesome! I'm also not good at writing so don't judge me and I hope you enjoy!3 OH! There will also be OCs like Father Time and what not~ ))_**

**_Story Description: _**Jack Frost, the Guardian of Fun, has noticed Bunnymund has been acting very strange. He wasn't acting like his usual annoying Cotton Tail self. He started to get worried for his fellow companion so, with North's help, he set out to find Father Time's Clock Castle and see if maybe he had the answers. What Jack didn't expect was to wind up looking into Bunnymund's past life. Who was the six foot one rabbit before he became the Easter Bunny and how would his past help find out what was wrong with him?

**_Chapter 1: PMS Much Cotton Tail~?_**

**_(BunnyPOV) _**The Warren. The Warren stayed Springtime for most of it's time. The beautiful area never seen much of autumn, or fall, or winter. Well, until Jack Frost came along. Ever since Jack Frost became a Guardian, Bunnymund has seen more and more of the snowflake than he could handle. 'Bastard..' Bunny thought to himself as he looked down at two little egg-lets that were frozen together. Their legs kicking around made Bunny smile a bit. He blinked a bit and shook his head, wait, why was he smiling? That bastard Jack did this to them. The two egg-lets looked up at their boss and ran over/tumbled over to their boss, asking for help. Cupping his hands, he picked up the two eggs and started rubbing his paws and the eggs together. Using the warmth of his paws and his breath, he continued to rub together the eggs. He exhaled on the eggs once again before they broke apart and cheered happily. They still had ice on them but they were just happy they could walk again. "Go on mates and make sure the rest of the little buggies aren't frozen. If they are, head up west to the spring waters and warm them up." The egg-lets nodded and hopped out of Bunny's paws and waddled to check on the rest. Even though Easter was yesterday, the remaining egg-lets who had stayed behind had been frozen solid by the one and only Frostbite that could get under the rabbit's skin "JAAACK!" Bunnymund roared in his deep accent as he rushes on all fours and looks around his entire Warren for the bastard. His first spot were the colored rivers that traveled through the Warren like roots of a tree. They were held in the center and for some reason, it didn't come across Bunnymund's mind to check his own burrow he slept in. It wasn't an actual burrow, it looked like a home that was build underground. From the window, Jack was inside the burrow with an ice cream pop in his mouth as he watched the rabbit have a heart attack, looking for him. "What a idiot~" Jack snickered to himself.

Bunnymund never realized this before about his Warren but his Warren was gigantic when you're just looking for one person. The Warren was sort of divided by the area it protected and to search the entire Warren from head to toe would be possible in one day. Lucky for the rabbit, all he was looking for was a sign of snow. Bunnymund's lungs inhaled the wonderful air that the Warren brought out to the mountain plains of the Northern area. The mountain ranges were too large for the rabbit to search, but then again, why would the knuckle-head go there? He shook off that idiotic idea and slowly stopped as he arrived to the temples. He admired the carving of the environment. He hasn't decided which decade these temples belonged to but he didn't disturb anything in there, something Asian judging by the Japanese engraved letters in the walls. As he arrived to the Eastern area, he couldn't help but smile at the the large open tunnels. Every Easter, Bunny would help the newly painted egg through the tunnels to the top and hide them for the children of the world. He couldn't feel his heart aching remembering when Pitch completely destroyed his egg-lets and destroyed Easter. Bunnymund never wanted to feel that weak ever again. His mind went back to Jack Frost and why he was here. He moved his ears to try and come up with a sound and sniffed the air for any hint of fresh snow. None. He did hear little noises that were coming from the Western areas of the Warren and went to investigate. What he found, kinda surprised him. The Western areas held the spring showers which were giant poles of water that were heated by steam and lava at the same time. He really didn't understood the logic behind it but it was another mystery of the Warren. In the smallest of pools held about a hundred little white egg-lets all splashing together. While some were having fun, others worked on how to break apart. Bunnymund walked over to them and judging by their excitement, they were excited to see him. He knelled down and pets a few of the egg-lets "Has any of you see Jack, mates?" The ones that were unfrozen nudged themselves on Bunny's feet. He followed them back to the center of the Warren and Bunnymund's eyes widened in surprise to find Jack Frost sleeping on the grass. Bunnymund mentally slapped himself as he thanked his little egg-lets and went over to him. Bunnymund stood beside the sleeping teenager and kicked him harshly on his side. Jack's eyes widened at the sudden pain in his side. he quickly scrambled to his feet and started to freeze anything he seen. Bunnymund dodged before he was hit by the blast of snow and took out his boomerang. Maybe he could knock some sense into the frostbite. He launched his boomerang to the other. Jack quickly pointed his staff to the boomerang and frozen it. "Frostbite! Stop!" The large evergreen eyes widened as he watched Jack grab his enchanted, now frozen, boomerang and threw it away from him. CRASH! The enchanted boomerang snapped in half against the Sakura tree bark that stood proud and ancient. Jack quickly snapped out of it and rubbed his forehead "Oh no.. Cottontail, I-i.." He watched in fear, holding tightly to his staff as he watched Bunnymund walk over to his now broken boomerang and picked up the two pieces. "Get out.." Bunnymund's ears peered down in sadness. "H-hey~ Y-you can get another one. Stop pmsing, it's just a boomerang~" Jack tried not to sound scared as he joked a bit to the rabbit. He could feel the six foot one bunny stare at him with his eyes. Usually Jack didn't mind being stared at with those eyes, usually it would be with that grin or self courage the rabbit always had. These eyes were dark, and full of sadness "It can't be fixed! Just get out!" Bunnymund shouted at him and pushed the frost spirit down in anger. Jack tumbled down and shouted the rabbits name as he watched Bunnymund disappear into the Warren "This is all my fault.."


	2. UPDATE

**(( I AM SO SORRY! I meant to update this! I have written three more chapters for this but I haven't had internet but please be patient with me 3 I promise to update as soon as possible with TWO CHAPTER~! I have another story I'm working on~ check it out: s/9082127/1/A-Hopeful-Dream ))**


End file.
